Students
student council *'President' — Leonard Vine *'Vice President' — *'Secretary' — *'Treasurer' — *'Publicity Chair' — Cyprian Asgeir *'Social Media Chair' — Yuan Hsin Ming *'Programming Chair' — *'Community Service Chair' — Alexandrine Saint-Just ''midgard'' :House Points — 584 574 564 Named after one of the nine worlds in Norse mythology, students sorted into the Midgard house are traditionally those well-adept at communicating with one another. They specialize in work that requires working with others, such as team duels, and is known to be extremely social with not only each other, but the other houses. One of the things known amongst the student population is that the members of Midgard are not always... well, the smartest tools in the shed, since they always talk and never study. The colors of the Midgard house are red and grey, and their symbol is the serpent, in honor of the serpent Jörmungandr who guards their world in Norse mythology. :Head of House — Professor Idris Bottomley :5th Year Male Prefect — :5th Year Female Prefect — Angelique Appolyon :6th Year Male Prefect — :6th Year Female Prefect — :Head Boy — :Head Girl — Isolde Petit ''other students'' ○ Alexandrine Saint-Just ○ Ami Wainwright ○ Garrett Appolyon ○ Lilith Bang ○ Ronan Bateman ○ Xiang Ru Mochizuki ○ Yuzuki Perreil ''nifleim'' :House Points — 267 The name 'Nifleim' is from one of the two primordial worlds in Norse mythology, an icy, barren location. Students from Nifleim are notably colder than their peers and more absorbed in logical and academic pursuits. It's not unusual to see a Nifleim student in the library! They are known for their ease at working with their minds and most are extremely talented in one subject or the other. Nifleim can also be difficult to get along with, due to their fierce practicality and demand of applying logic to every situation. Their colors are ice-blue and silver, and their symbol is the polar bear. :Head of House — Professor Elton Frenzon :5th Year Male Prefect — :5th Year Female Prefect — :6th Year Male Prefect — Apollo Dolingbrook :6th Year Female Prefect — :Head Boy — :Head Girl — ''other students'' ○ Akinobu Tanaka ○ Johnathon Eun ○ Morgan Liu ○ Robert Callaghan ○ Shola Christie ○ William Parsons ''asgard'' :House Points — 492 502 507 The world of Asgard was that of the capital city for the Gods. Asgard students are traditionally more proud than their peers, believing themselves destined for great things, and their ambition and self-confidence sets them apart. These students not only get involved in every aspect of Yggdrasil, from student positions to quidditch to clubs, but they are also fierce in studying to ensure that they can do well on their exams and succeed! Unfortunately, they are known to be a bit bossy and even snobby at times. Their colors are gold and green, and their mascot is the lion. :Head of House — Professor Gondoline Pickering :5th Year Male Prefect — :5th Year Female Prefect — :6th Year Male Prefect — Cyprian Asgeir :6th Year Female Prefect — Lucille Marceau :Head Boy — :Head Girl — ''other students'' ○ Annorah MacKay ○ Brett Parsley ○ Mina Murray ○ Yuan Hsin Ming ○ Rosaria Trappatoni ''vanaheimr'' :House Points — 349 The house of Vanaheimr, in honor of the home for the Norse Vanir, seems to house the oddballs. Students gifted with extraordinary abilities, such as the Sight, being a Metamorphmagus, or a werewolf, are usually collected in this house for special attention and courses more focused on dealing with their abilities. Sometimes the brunt of prejudice, Vanaheimr students are always a varied bunch that grows very close due to their smaller size as a house and continued interaction with one another in their smaller courses. Their colors are yellow and blue, with their mascot being the white siberian tiger. :Head of House — Professor John Pike :5th Year Male Prefect — Wilhelm Eilerts :5th Year Female Prefect — Vienna Russell :6th Year Male Prefect — :6th Year Female Prefect — :Head Boy — :Head Girl — ''other students'' ○ Cadence Winters ○ Hazel Twiggins ○ Lajwanta Dosanjh ○ Leonard Vine ○ Vasundhara Dosanjh Category:Information